


that one sensei

by harrys11inchwand



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Chunin, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Genin - Freeform, Iwagakure | Hidden Stone Village, Jonin, KINKY SHITS, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Kumogakure | Hidden Cloud Village, M/M, Male Protagonist, Manga & Anime, Multi, Naruto (Anime) - Freeform, Romance, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Yaoi, i just don't wanna type it in, just wait for it y'all, kakashi's hot, male reader - Freeform, male x male, sorry - Freeform, there's other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrys11inchwand/pseuds/harrys11inchwand
Summary: naruto various X male jonin reader"what'd you think would happen if i jumped from here?..." sighing, the team made way to a mysterious jonin of theirs. "again? let's go sensei!" the other jonin slowly dragged his gloved palm down his face, staring at his life long friend with fondness mixed with exasperation. "come on y/n, another time perhaps..."pouting slightly, a sharp tooth exposed, he huffed softly and nodded. "alright alright, bakashi~" jogging lightly, he made his way back to his home village, his team following.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Male Character(s), Haku (Naruto)/Original Male Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Male Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Original Male Character(s), Inuzuka Kiba/Original Male Character(s), Kankuro(Naruto)/Original Male Character(s), MalexMale - Relationship, Momochi Zabuza/Original Male Character(s), Namikaze Minato/Original Male Character(s), Nara Shikaku/Original Male Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Original Male Character(s), Orochimaru (Naruto)/Original Male Character(s), Rock Lee & Original Male Character(s), Sai (Naruto)/Original Male Character(s), Team Minato (Naruto) & Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui & Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Madara & Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Obito/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Shisui & Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Shisui/Original Male Character(s), Umino Iruka/Original Male Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Male Character(s), Yakushi Kabuto/Original Male Character(s), male - Relationship
Kudos: 27
Collections: Naruto Fanfictions





	that one sensei

perching on the hokage's office, a jonin sat there, lazily grooming his nails while wondering when a certain--

"naruto, come back here! when i get my hands on you!" ah, nevermind, there it was. his ears picked up their movements with ease, wondering why it took them so long to catch this kid. man, those chūnin are slow, aren't they?

"you've crossed the line this time, naruto!" with a laugh, the blond boy launched himself into the air jumping from building to building, mocking the ones chasing him.

"hah! give it up! you're just bent 'cause you don't have the guts to do what i do!" with another laugh, he taunted again. "do you? losers!" the once relaxed jonin completely forgot about his peaceful morning.

well, it was time to go get iruka. he was pretty much the only one who could rope the prankster in. shaking his head gently, his [h/c] locks bounced as he sighed. rolling his eyes he murmured 'flicker' under his breath.

**\--------**

**skippity scoop:**

**\--------**

appearing outside the academy, the jonin slipped on his anbu mask before popping into the class. what a reaction he'd get, he could only imagine.

the chatter of the class abruptly stopped as they noticed a figure flicker onto their sensei, iruka's, desk and had eyes glazed with fear. iruka, not understanding the sudden silence, voiced his confusion. "you're all quite suddenly, what's the matter?" he was concerned seeing as his students are almost always chippering away to another. one of his female students spoke, her voice shaky. "s-sensei, t-there's a person behind y-you..." she trembled as she saw the masked figure reached into a pouch located on their right thigh.

turning, iruka almost screamed when he saw the figure behind him. very close to him, in fact. "ah! oh god!" he did yelp a little, though. snickering lightly behind their hand, the person pulled out a coupon for ramen ichiraku's and placed it into his forehead protector. "ja, iruka~" giggling, the person flickered away, small puffs of gold dust glittering down. iruka let out a breath, cheeks softly brushed with pink.

"ne, iruka-sensei, who was that?" another student of his popped into his little thinking bubble. gently pulling the paper from his protector out, he smiled softly upon seeing it. "ah, well, that was a close friend of mine, ino." as he turned the coupons over, his fond smile turned into a scowl. with a groan, the brunette told his students class would begin later, as he has to find the hyperactive uzumaki.

he growled lowly as he jumped from place to place, in search of konoha's greatest prankster. he had one thought on his mind right before he found his missing student.

perching on the hokage's office, a jonin sat there, lazily grooming his nails while wondering when a certain--

"naruto, come back here! when i get my hands on you!" ah, nevermind, there it was. his ears picked up their movements with ease, wondering why it took them so long to catch this kid. man, those chūnin are slow, aren't they?

"you've crossed the line this time, naruto!" with a laugh, the blond boy launched himself into the air jumping from building to building, mocking the ones chasing him.

"hah! give it up! you're just bent 'cause you don't have the guts to do what i do!" with another laugh, he taunted again. "do you? losers!" the once relaxed jonin completely forgot about his peaceful morning.

well, it was time to go get iruka. he was pretty much the only one who could rope the prankster in. shaking his head gently, his [h/c] locks bounced as he sighed. rolling his eyes he murmured 'flicker' under his breath.

**\--------**

**skippity scoop:**

**\--------**

appearing outside the academy, the jonin slipped on his anbu mask before popping into the class. what a reaction he'd get, he could only imagine.

the chatter of the class abruptly stopped as they noticed a figure flicker onto their sensei, iruka's, desk and had eyes glazed with fear. iruka, not understanding the sudden silence, voiced his confusion. "you're all quite suddenly, what's the matter?" he was concerned seeing as his students are almost always chippering away to another. one of his female students spoke, her voice shaky. "s-sensei, t-there's a person behind y-you..." she trembled as she saw the masked figure reached into a pouch located on their right thigh.

turning, iruka almost screamed when he saw the figure behind him. very close to him, in fact. "ah! oh god!" he did yelp a little, though. snickering lightly behind their hand, the person pulled out a coupon for ramen ichiraku's and placed it into his forehead protector. "ja, iruka~" giggling, the person flickered away, small puffs of gold dust glittering down. iruka let out a breath, cheeks softly brushed with pink.

"ne, iruka-sensei, who was that?" another student of his popped into his little thinking bubble. gently pulling the paper from his protector out, he smiled softly upon seeing it. "ah, well, that was a close friend of mine, ino." as he turned the coupons over, his fond smile turned into a scowl. with a groan, the brunette told his students class would begin later, as he has to find the hyperactive uzumaki.

he growled lowly as he jumped from place to place, in search of konoha's greatest prankster. he had one thought on his mind right before he found his missing student.

_'you just had to ruin my good mood, naruto, didn't you? and just when i thought today might be calmer than usual...'_

**\----------**

**to be continued...**

**sorry this is so short🙃**


End file.
